Mad Season HanLeia songfic
by JediMindTrick
Summary: Echo base is being invaded by Imperials, and all Han Solo can think about is how much he wants Leia.


Inspired by the matchbox 20 song, "Mad Season."

The shield generator has been destroyed. Imperial troops have entered Echo base. The Millennium Falcon refuses to start, and all Han Solo can think about is how much he wants Princess Leia. Han's thoughts dwell on one heck of a…

"Mad Season"

I feel stupid - but I know it won't last for long  
I've been guessing - I coulda been guessin' wrong  
You don't know me now  
I kinda thought that you should somehow  
Does that whole mad season got ya down

_Okay, I can see how running from planet to planet escaping the clutches of an evil overlord and his entire army could kinda freak a gal out, but c'mon Leia, throw me a bone here. I pegged you as being smarter than that. Just cuz I can't my own ship started doesn't mean I'm any less intelligent. And yeah, maybe you should get out and push._

I feel stupid but it's something that comes and goes  
I've been changin' - think it's funny how now one knows  
We don't talk about - the little things that we do without  
When that whole mad season comes around

_I helped Luke blow up the Death Star for cryin' out loud! Only General Rieekan recognizes my true genius. Everybody else still calls me a self-centered smuggler. No, living with a price on your head ain't easy, sister! If Jabba had his way, I'd wind up being a plaque on the wall in his palace! _

So why ya gotta stand there  
Looking like the answer now  
It seems to me - you'd come around  
I need you now  
Do you think you can cope  
You figured me out - I'm lost and I'm hopeless  
Bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken  
I come undone - in this mad season

_Man, you're sexy when you're angry. Give us a kiss and I'm all yours. Wait, no. I'm better than this. I am an independent man with his own pet wookiee! What else could a guy ask for? Besides maybe a working hypderdrive. Oh, what am I saying? I'm all yours, baby._

I feel stupid - but I think I been catchin' on  
I feel ugly - but I know I still turn you on  
You seem colder now, torn apart, angry, turned around  
Will that whole mad season knock you down

_You know what, I am one sexy beast. Scruffy looking, nerf herder – bah! You wish you had these devilishly good looks. Well, I guess you do, but anyway…Oh, don't worry, Leia, my cool automatic machine gun thingy will take care of those snowtroopers. Just stick with me. You'll be alright._

So are you gonna stand there  
Are you gonna help me out  
You need to be together now - I need you now  
Do you think you can cope  
You figured me out - I'm lost and I'm hopeless  
Bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken  
I come undone - in this mad season

_Ha! See, I told you I'd get us out of there. And where did Luke go? To a swamp across the galaxy. He obviously doesn't give a womprat's arse about ya. Who's always been there? Han Solo, your knight in shining armor. Hmm, maybe attacking a star destroyer point blank wasn't such a good idea. Any ideas would be great. Shut up, Chewie._

Now I'm cryin' - isn't that what you want  
I'm tryin' to live my life on my own  
But I won't  
At times - I do believe I am strong  
So someone tell me why, why, why  
Do i, i, I feel stupid  
And I came undone  
And I came undone

_Hooha! The ol' fly up the bridge and hide on the back of the sensors move works yet again! Yes, we're gonna fly off with the trash. You're damn skippy I have my moments._

I need you now  
Do you think you can cope  
You figured me out - I'm lost and I'm hopeless  
Bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken

_You know, I kept my mouth shut, but that kiss you gave Luke was just wrong. I mean, I found the poor sap buried in the snow. Doesn't that get me anything?_

I need you now  
Do you think you can cope  
You figured me out - I'm a child and I'm hopeless  
Bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken  
I come undone - in this mad season

_Okay, if we get out of all this alive, I'll be at your beckon call. I submit. You win. I'm an idiot, and you are wonderful. Happy now? Good. Growl one more time, Chewie, I swear…_

In this mad season  
There's been a mad season  
Been a mad season

_Come to think of it, that wasn't much of a kiss anyway. I mean, I used to kiss my sister like that…_

Author's Note: Okay, I admit it, I have no idea whether Han Solo had a sister or not, but I just couldn't resist.


End file.
